


If

by ClassicalLeo



Category: Eu não quero voltar sozinho | I Don't Want to Go Back Alone (2010), Hoje Eu Quero Voltar Sozinho | The Way He Looks (2014)
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalLeo/pseuds/ClassicalLeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was just a little headcanon I had.  What if things had been slightly different on the camping trip?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If

.  
All three of them–Gabriel, Giovana, and Leo are starting to regret their decision.

Leo wakes up to realize that he’s begged his parents to go to a camping trip where Giovana and Gabriel are flat out avoiding him. Gabriel kissed him last night and ran away. Giovana hasn’t been able to understand why he spends so much time without her–it’s not just about their projects. He doesn’t know how to tell her. He’ll have to, it’s inevitable to retain their friendship.

Giovana walks right past him. She hasn’t exactly had the easiest time. She’s socially awkward and only decided to go herself because Leo was going. Once she made out with Fabio–later she learned that it was a bet between he and his friends who would get to make out with her first. After constantly shutting them down, they make fun of her for being Leo’s guide dog.

Gabriel boards the bus with Karina. He enjoys her company, but she’s vapid and doesn’t make sense to him a lot of times. But she makes up for it by being friendly to him, and he’s not totally alone on this trip. He knows she’s interested in him, and that’s going to eventually be a problem he’ll have to deal with.

****

The teacher is basically Leo’s companion once he’s there. He thinks it’s lame, but he has no choice. The instructor collects a zooplankton for Leo and tells him that he needs to get a classmate to help him fill out a paper about it.

Gabriel walks up, looking at Leo’s zooplankton. “Yours looks down,” he states.

“And yours?” Leo asks.

“It’s hung over. Definitely hung over.” Gabriel puts Leo’s zooplankton back next to Leo.

“So, Karina’s party…” Leo starts.

Gabriel sighs, and he feels himself blush to almost the exact same color red as the stripes on his shirt. “Yeah. I kissed you.”

“Did you regret it?” Leo asks.

“No,” Gabriel says. “I was scared. I wanted to do it more than anything, but I didn’t know how you’d react, Leo.”

“Would you do it again?” 

Gabriel touches Leo’s hand. “Yes. In a heartbeat, and as much as you’d want.”

****

Leo insists that he can’t shower at the same time as everyone else, it’s too vulnerable. Normally it is all the time, but the component of Gabriel showering with him puts all those feelings under a huge microscope. 

“I have to wash off all this sunscreen. You know, that you wanted me to put on.” He knows it wasn’t just sun safety that was Gabriel’s main concern.

Gabriel is smiling. “Yes,” he says.

“Are you grinning right now, Gabriel?”

He laughs sheepishly. “Maybe it was part of the plan. Can I help?”

“I guess,” Leo responds, as Gabriel scrubs at his skin. He kisses Leo’s shoulder as he rubs him with soapy fingers. It feels a little too good, and he feels himself getting hard,as Gabriel’s fingertips rub harder into his skin. “Gabriel?”

“Yeah?”

“We’re alone, but this is a public shower….” 

“Later?” Gabriel asks anxiously. “Even if we have to sneak away?”

 

****

That night the boys find Giovana and Karina sitting on a blanket. “Yeah, what’s up with them?” Karina says, not noticing they’ve walked up behind her.

“Leo and I are together.”

Giovana giggles. “Of course, you’re together. You’re sitting right there.”

“No, Gi,” Leo corrects. “We’re boyfriends.

“Should we get something to drink, Gabs?’

“Yeah,” he says. He taps Leo’s leg. “I’ll be back,” he reassures him.

As Gabriel and Karina leave, Giovana turns to Leo. She nervously fiddles with her watch. “Exactly what happened last night?”

“After you pulled me out of the party, you left and then Gabriel told me we should just go home. And then he kissed me.”

“What?”

“What, what? And then he just admitted that he kissed me. No regrets.”

Gabriel and Karina return with two glasses of vodka. They each pull an extra glass from the bottom of their cups and divide the alcohol with Leo and Giovana. 

“So you really like Leo, Gabriel?” Karina asks.

“Yeah.”

 

*****

 

“Where’s Carlinhos? We’re sharing a tent with him.”

Giovana speaks up. “He’s in Fabio’s tent. Passed out.”

“You’re sure?” Leo asks.

Leo and Gabriel shyly. She doesn’t even need the hint. “Well, good night, boys,” she says, kissing them both on the cheeks.

“Good night, Gi,” they say. She walks away, as Gabriel proceeds to unzip the tent and leads Leo in by the hand.

“Should we sleep?” Leo asks.

“I had a better idea.” 

“Me too,” Leo replies.

Gabriel kisses Leo lightly. Then he crouches on the floor and proceeds to unzip Leo’s sleeping bag. “What are you doing?” Leo asks.

“Making our bed,” he says. “You want to sleep together, right?”

“More than anything,” Leo agrees. 

Gabriel finishes opening the bag and grabs at Leo’s wrist. “Lay with me.” His words are thick and sultry.

Leo touches Gabriel’s arm and flips his leg over Gabriel. He grasps at Gabriel’s side, and Gabriel laughs. “Leo, stop!”

“You’re ticklish?” Leo doesn’t relent on tickling Gabriel’s side.

Gabriel continues laughing. “Yes. very much so. Aren’t you?”

Leo shakes his head. “No. Not really.” He’s pinned Gabriel down, with his knees at either side of his waist. 

Gabriel attempts to tickle at Leo’s side, rucking up his shirt. He slips the shirt over Leo’s head. “Much better.” He tickles at Leo’s armpit, and he giggles.

“Is that how we’re playing,” Leo asks, grabbing at Gabriel’s shirt. He grinds down, and they’re both hard.

Leo flips the shirt off Gabriel’s head, and is discarded halfway across the tent.

They giggle together. “Oh no. This just got serious,” Gabriel says.

Leo licks into Gabriel’s mouth before trailing to his ear, and sucks at his earlobe. Gabriel gasps, tender fingertips pushing into Leo’s shoulders. Leo palms at Gabriel’s erection, unbuttoning his shorts. “OK?”

“Please,” Gabriel pleads at him, slipping off his shorts. Leo next slides out of his shorts.

Footsteps approach their tent. “Guys, it’s Mr. Rubens?”

Gabriel nearly chokes, quietly shushing Leo. Please don’t have a flashlight, he thinks. Please don’t try to zip open the tent, he mentally commands. “Don’t come in,” he commands. “I’m changing.”

“OK, I’m just taking a head count. Are Carlinhos and Leo in there with you?”

Leo licks at Gabriel’s neck. “Yes.” His voice breaks. “They’re sleeping.”

“Well, good night. You’re OK, Gabriel?”

“Just fine,” he says as Leo grinds his dick back onto Gabriel. Gabriel arches his hips to meet him. 

They hear him walk away, and Gabriel pulls Leo down to his face. They begin to grind into each other, chest to chest, cock to cock. Their bodies are only separated by the veil of sweat. “Jesus, Leo.”

Gabriel comes first, slipping his semen coated hand around Leo’s dick. He rubs at the length slowly before increasing speed. Leo quickly spurts onto Gabriel’s chest. 

Leo rolls off Gabriel, while Gabriel finds a discarded shirt to wipe himself and Leo at least partially clean. He kisses Leo. “I didn’t imagine this would happen 24 hours ago…”

****

The next morning, Gabriel wakes up to Leo laying on his chest, one hand in his hair and one on his hip. He kisses him awake. 

“Good morning, Leo.” Gabriel begins getting dressed. He doesn’t think anyone else will be awake. It seems like almost everyone else was still up drinking by the time they fell asleep–minus Carlinhos, in a drunken unconscious state in Fabio’s tent.

“Morning,” he says. He’s in his bag rustling around for clothes. 

“Leo, are you awake?” Giovana whispers outside the tent. 

“Yeah,” he says, slipping on a shirt. “You can come in.”

She unzips the door to the tent. “I just wanted to make sure you guys were up before everyone got up.”

“Thanks, Gi,” Gabriel says. “We’ll meet you for breakfast. We want to brush our teeth first.”

She looks at Gabriel before zipping the tent closed. “You might want to turn your shirt around before you get to breakfast.”


End file.
